Captured
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: The sequel to Lost Love. Rated T, for a VERY good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**Summary:The sequel to Lost Love. Rated T, for a VERY good reason. **

**Holly's P.O.V**

Cold. Dark. Silent. All the things I hated most. And, although I wouldn't admit it to anybody, I was scared. I was alone and confused. I tried to scream, but a gag prevented that. I wanted to run, but hard metal stopped me. I was trapped.

I felt someone sit at my feet. I wanted it to be my rescuer, but common sense told me it would be my kidnapper. I kicked him hard.

"Now now, Holly, no need to be violent." A chuckle, without any cheer.

_Artemis?_

"Oh Frond," I whispered, but of course no noise came out. It was him. _He _was the one who'd kidnapped me!

I felt him clamber on top of me, his warm breath ticking down my neck. I shuddered. Leave me alone! I wanted to scream. Get away from me, you horrible monster!

Soft hands untied my gag, but left my blindfold. "Who are you?" I spat.

"Guess." A command, not a suggestion

"It's you, isn't it, Fowl? You have a sick habit of kidnapping me."

A sigh. "I thought we were over the first time?"

Another kick. "Get off me, you evil b-"

"Language, Miss Short. We don't want a punishment before we've even become comfortable, do we?"

"Comfortable? Here? With you? Dream on, Fowl."

"I thought we were on first name terms? If we aren't, a Sir will do. Or at the very least Master Fowl."

I was shaking, from anger rather then fear. "You have a sick mind, Fowl. Sick and twisted."

He silenced me with a kiss. Suddenly, I realised why I was here.

He was jealous.

Jealous that I was with another man, and refused to love him. Yeah, sick and twisted was right. Kidnap a girl because she was engaged!

He eventually pulled away. He was perched on my feet, so I couldn't kick him.

"Take off my blindfold," I growled.

"Say pl-"

"TAKE IT OFF!" I screamed.

I was embarrassed to discover a tear dripping down my cheek. Just a single tear, of course. But Artemis noticed that. He noticed everything.

He ran his finger beneath my eye. "Are you going to cry?" I was pleased to hear the concern in his voice.

I kicked at him again. "Idiot. I won't cry." But I couldn't stop myself from shuddering when his hands ran down my arms. He found this amusing.

"Are you frightened of me?"

I scowled. "You? Your not serious?"

His hands tickled across me again. I was still blinded, and uneasily aware of how close he was to me. Then he started getting 'curious'. Touching personal places.

"Are you frightened now?"

I snorted. "Are you?"

But he simply laughed when I tried to kick him. "Ooo, yes, very scary."

He crept closer, making my breathing uneven. He twirled my hair through his fingers, putting his lips at my throat. "You_ should_ be scared, precious. Do you know what you've done wrong?"

Let him see how terrified I was, that's what I'd done wrong. Somehow, I didn't think that was the right answer.

"Well?" His lips crept further down my body, next to his hands. "Do you?"

"Made friends with you? Not killed you when I saw you here?"

"Ha ha, very amusing." His voice was tense and strained. Good. "Like I said before, don't get punished now, before we've even started."

"Started what, exactly? You haven't been exactly welcoming."

I couldn't see, but I was sure he would've rolled his eyes. Sick of me already. "It's called kidnapping, Holly. Do you know what that is?"

"Yep. It's when you capture someone, without them knowing who you are, and starve them etc. Generally it doesn't involve kissing whoever you've kidnapped."

"Hilarious, I'm sure. But it won't work."

"What won't?" I asked innocently.

Then there was the horrible searing pain in my left shoulder. Blackness surrounded me.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis came in about an hour after I'd woken. He'd taken off the blindfold, thank Frond. But now I could see that horrible false concern on his face, that made me want to punch him.

"I'm very, very sorry I hurt you, Miss Short. Will you forgive me?"

"What are we, a comedy show?" I forced a laugh. "Oh, you were serious. You actually think I'm going to forgive you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you stupid?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Do you or do you not want food?"

I cocked my head. "Aw, is wittle Arty losing his temper?"

"Does little Holly want to lose her life?"

"Touchy."

I was trying my best not to laugh. It's brilliant winding him up, it really is.

"I'm trying to look after you, Holly. I don't want you to starve."

"Well, I'd rather starve then stay here with you."

He left then, looking ready to murder. I held me head high-or, as high as I could chained to a bed. But Artemis wasn't going to give up.

He came in with a plate of food, smirking. My stomach grumbled. He smirk worsened.

"Hungry, are you? Lucky I feed you, isn't it?"

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Artemis? Nice?

"Did you not hear when I said I'm not hungry?" Just because he was nice, doesn't mean I had to be.

He pushed the plate onto my lap. There was a mad spark in his eyes. "Eat it."

"No thanks."

"Eat it."

"Nope."

"Eat-"

"_No." _

"Why not?"

"I feel sick."

The mad spark was replaced by concern. "Really?"

"Yep."

"What kind of sick?"

"Like, I'm going to throw up."

"_Why?_"

"You're here."

He scowled, pulling a knife out of his pocket. I flinched.

"I'm sorry, Arty, you know I didn't mean it." Ugh, sucking up. I was ashamed of myself.

He laughed. "Really? Do you love me?"

I tensed. "Um - maybe?"

He flashed the knife, putting it at my throat. "Do you love me, Holly Short?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Course. What's not to love?"

He laughed again. "Good. Now- eat."

I eyed the knife warily. "Yeah. You know what, I might just do what the madman with a knife says."

"Another quick tip - don't insult the 'madman'."

"Yeah, good, thanks, I won't." Gibberish. Probably because of my shaking.

He laughed, stroking my hair. "Good girl." He pushed the plate onto my lap, smiling. But not smiling like a normal person, more like a tiger about to pounce.

But I quite suddenly decided I didn't care any more. I doubted he'd really kill me so why not push him to his limit?

"You know what? I've changed my mind. I'm not really all that hungry."

His tigery smile widened. "Well, it's not up to you, is it?"

"Technically, it is. Cause you can't force me to eat."

Wrong thing to say. Artemis smirked. "I disagree. I _can _force you to eat."

"Go on, then, try."

He hesitated slightly, just like I knew he would. All talk, no action.

"Wuss." The word was out of my mouth without me registering the fact. Artemis' face was like thunder.

He suddenly crept onto me. I was trying hard not to shake. "Wuss, am I?" He took a small bit of sandwich off the plate. "Say ah."

I should have been in tears by now, shaking and begging for him to let me go. But I'm an LEP officer – a good one, too. Not only brave in the face of danger, but also just plain stupid in the face of gorgeous kidnappers.

"What am I, two? Just try and-"

The knife was out again, put at my throat. "Go on, say ah." No response. But I could practically read his mind. He knew me inside out.

He began to tickle me.

That was my one weak spot. Well, that and water. I thought it was a good weak spot for an LEP officer to have. How likely is it that Opal Koboi would tickle me? I don't think so any more.

"Please stop," I begged.

"Eat."

There were tears in my eyes. "I'm not _hungry_."

"Too bad."

"Please," I whispered. "Please, I don't want to eat, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel well," I lied.

"That's what you said last time."

"Please." A tear dripped down my cheek. "Please, I don't want to eat."

"Open your mouth."

I kicked him. "No! I'm. Not. Hungry."

But he wrenched my mouth open, laughing maniacally. With uncharacteristic force he pushed the bit of sandwich into my mouth, clamming it shut, while I struggled.

"Now swallow."

I couldn't speak, but the smirk was enough. Try and make me, Mud Boy


	3. Chapter 3

We sat there for hours. Artemis lay against me, humming to himself. He was determined to win. I was equally determined to see him lose. The food was soggy and sticking to my throat, but still I sat there, smirking. Artemis had tried everything - bribery, torture, even begging at one stage. But I wouldn't budge.

That was when it happened.

"Oi! I know your in there! I know you have her!" The familiar voice came with bashing on the door, giving me a headache. Unconsciously, I swallowed my sandwich, and let out a scream.

"Trouble! Trubs, I'm-"

Artemis gagged me, slapping me across the face. "Shut up, and don't move, or I. Will. Kill. You."

My struggles stopped instantly.

It didn't take long for Trouble to bash down the door, gun in hand. I was smothered in blankets. Like that'd work. He knew I was here. That was why he'd come to save me.

"Give her to me, Mud Boy, or I'll shoot."

A small pause, then a gunshot. I could've cried. I was saved!

The blankets were pulled off my head gently. I was un-gagged. I was practically bouncing. But then-

"Artemis?"

He chuckled. "You didn't honestly think I would let Trouble take you away, did you? You are mine, after all."

I felt sick. The nest question nearly choked me. "Did you shoot him?"

"Yes." He smirked, looking so proud of himself. I wanted to hit him, or cry, or scream. I did a mixture of the three.

I battled against my chains, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I hate you," I sobbed. "I'll kill you. I hate you."

He rolled his eyes. "Go on, I dare you. Just try and kill me."

Then he walked off, tripping slightly over Trouble's body.

"Trouble," I whispered. "Trubs, are you awake? Trouble, I _know_ he didn't kill you. He _can't_."

I was completely broken now. I couldn't fight. I barely had the energy to cry. But common sense told me he _was_ dead. Dear Frond, I hate common sense.

"Trubs?" I sobbed again. "Trouble, _please_."

Artemis appeared in the room. "He's dead, Holly. He's not going to wake."

I glared at him, without the tears stopping. "Wake him up."

He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't even if I tried."

"You can! You can, you liar! Wake him up!"

Artemis wrapped his arms around me as he lay with me, stroking my hair. Was that meant to make me feel better?

"Get off me! Get off, you horrible, evil. . ." I was speechless with rage.

"Oh, but I _like _it here."

The thing that really annoyed me about that comment was the fact that I couldn't kill him for it. I made myself a statue, refusing to respond to anything. I ignored his caressing hands, his lips on mine, his pleading for a response. I don't know why I bother. I know he'll punish me.

As expected, he pulled away, scowling. "Why do you do this, Holly? You just make it harder for yourself. Give up." He pressed himself even tighter against me. "You know I'll win."

"Dream on, Fowl. I'm not giving up."

He climbs off me, staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "You're right," he says finally. "I can't win. I can't beat you."

And he leans over and unchains me.

**THE END**

**A/N:Woah, cliffhanger of the century much? But don't worry, if you liked it, a sequel should be out soon. **


End file.
